


Pushing Down On Me

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: “So what do you guys make of them?” Ben asks, downing another glass of champagne as he nods in the direction of Brian, Roger and John. “The wannabe rockstars.”Gwil shrugs. “I barely know them. My parents told me that Brian works at a university; they never mentioned he’s in a band.”“Must be a pretty shit band,” Joe adds. “They’ve been playing for like fifty years and they’ve never got anywhere with it. It’s the only reason they’re marrying us, you know. No record label will sign them if any of them are unmarried. We were all desperate enough to need marriages too.” Joe laughs bitterly and thumbs the neck of his beer bottle. “We’re just a PR stunt.”ORIn a world where marriage is the key to everything, Gwil, Ben and Joe are promised to three older men who dream of making their band a success. The boys fear being doomed to loveless marriages, but soon find there is hope still for a happily-ever-after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where marriage is required in order to be able to function in society, and those who remain unmarried are social outcasts. Arranged marriages are therefore common and widely accepted, and it is also common for some families to request a sum of money in exchange for a son/daughter’s hand in marriage.
> 
> Happy to answer any questions either in the comments or on my tumblr page @bohemian-rhapsody-slash
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything written here is completely fictional which includes fictional versions of the people portrayed. I don’t own anyone.

_Gwil_

Gwil meets his husband for the first time on his wedding day.

He’d always imagined that he’d be nervous on his wedding day, but a different _kind_ of nervous. The kind where he’s so excited that he can’t wait to marry the love of his life, instead of the kind that makes him want to be sick every five minutes. The kind that makes him dread the rest of his life.

But after spending months of trying to build a picture in his head of the man he is to marry, Gwil finds himself pleasantly surprised when he is introduced to Brian May outside the registry office.

He’d been told that his betrothed would be a man in his 70s, an academic with an interest in music, so naturally Gwil had pictured a stuck-up frail old man with a walking stick with whom Gwil couldn’t possibly have anything in common. He’d envisaged spending his marriage helping his husband bathe and eat and climb the stairs, and changing his soiled underwear.

Which is why he finds himself a little taken aback when his father introduces him to a tall, handsome man with a warm smile.

It’s clear from the grey curls and slightly sagging skin that Brian May is indeed a man in his seventies, but his eyes are young and he’s dressed like a rock star. He’s incredibly handsome, and Gwil’s heart quickens when he immediately notices how broad and tall the older man is. Gwil hasn’t met many men bigger than him, and it makes him a little weak in the knees.

“Gwilym,” Brian says warmly, taking Gwil’s hand in his and pressing his lips to the younger man’s knuckles. “It’s lovely to finally meet you. I’m Brian.”

“Yeah.” Gwil’s voice is thick as he blushes. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

They barely have time to exchange more than pleasantries though as they’re rushed into the office to exchange their vows and sign the paperwork. It’s a small wedding; Gwil’s father and Brian’s assistant are the only witnesses. It’s a far cry from how Gwil had always imagined his wedding would be, and would have thought it a cold and emotionless affair, had it not been for Brian’s kind smile fixed on him throughout the ceremony.

Their first kiss is brief- just a brush of the lips, but Brian’s lips are warm and it makes Gwil’s heart hammer. It’s not the most romantic kiss in the world but it also isn’t the emotionless kiss Gwil was expecting; there’s a spark of _something_ there, and it gives Gwil hope.

It all happens in a blur. One minute, Gwil is meeting his husband-to-be for the first time, and the next he’s _married_. He’s vaguely aware of signing some paperwork and being ushered into a car, before he’s taken to the hotel where their reception will take place.

Brian explains to him in the car that they’ll be having a joint reception with his two best friends, who have also been married today. The three of them have been friends for nearly fifty years, and play as part of a band in their spare time. They had originally had four members, but their lead singer had passed away over twenty years ago, and ever since then they’d vowed to follow their passion for music and try and make it professionally as a group. They’d never quite got there.

“That’s why we agreed we’d get married,” Brian says sadly. “We’re all divorced or widowed, and we’ve realised over the last couple of decades how bloody hard it is to do anything in this world when you’re unmarried. As I’m sure you can appreciate.”

Gwil gives a sad smile. “Yeah, I know how that goes.”

He thinks of all the jobs he’s been turned down for, the rejected mortgage applications, the gazes full of pity- all because he was unmarried. He stares at the ring that now sits snugly on his left hand, wondering how much his life will change because of this.

When they arrive at the hotel, Brian opens the car door for Gwil and helps the younger man out of the vehicle. He’s incredibly chivalrous, opening doors for Gwil and keeping his hand on the small of the younger man’s back. Brian politely introduces Gwil to some of his acquaintances, and Gwil shivers a little when the older man refers to him as his _husband_.

Gwil also meets Brian’s best friends and bandmates, Roger and John, who seem very sweet. Roger winks at Gwil cheerfully when they shake hands, and John gives him a shy smile. They have with them their own new young husbands; Roger’s husband Ben is a chatty young blond with pretty eyes, and John’s husband Joe is an American from New York with auburn hair and a cheeky grin.

“The three of you will grow very close I’m sure,” Brian chuckles, smiling at the three young men.

Gwil spends most of the evening with Ben and Joe while their husbands mingle with their guests, and he finds he gets on very well with them. After a few drinks they’re laughing and joking like old friends, and for a while it makes Gwil forget that he’s just signed his life away.

“So what do you guys make of them?” Ben asks, downing another glass of champagne as he nods in the direction of Brian, Roger and John. “The wannabe rockstars.”

Gwil shrugs. “I barely know them. My parents told me that Brian works at a university; they never mentioned he’s in a band.”

“Must be a pretty shit band,” Joe adds. “They’ve been playing for like fifty years and they’ve never got anywhere with it. It’s the only reason they’re marrying us, you know. No record label will sign them if any of them are unmarried. We were all desperate enough to need marriages too.” Joe laughs bitterly and thumbs the neck of his beer bottle. “We’re just a PR stunt.”

Gwil mulls over Joe’s words for the rest of the night, and his glumness must be plain to see because Brian picks up on it the minute they get a moment together.

“Are you alright, Gwilym?” Brian asks gently, taking a seat next to Gwil in a quiet corner of the room. “That’s a silly question, I suppose. You’ve just married an old codger you’ve never met before. It must be very overwhelming for you.”

Gwil shrugs and forces a smile. “I had to do what I had to do. You had to marry a complete stranger too, so I can’t imagine it’s any easier on you.”

Brian’s face softens. “Oh trust me, Gwilym. _I’ve_ certainly got the better end of the deal here. I’ve just married an absolutely gorgeous young man whereas you’re stuck with an old fart.”

Gwil laughs at that, and Brian does too. He has wrinkles around his eyes but he’s still impossibly handsome.

“You’re not so bad,” Gwil says truthfully. “And you can call me Gwil if you like.”

“Gwil.” Brian smiles. “You have such a lovely name. I presume you’re Welsh?”

“I have Welsh parents. I was born and raised in England but I went to uni in Cardiff.”

“Do you come from a big family? Do you have many siblings?”

Gwil finds himself telling Brian all about his family and his childhood, about how he’d dreamed of becoming an actor but always struggled to find work because of his unmarried status.

“Being unmarried at the age of thirty five was an embarrassment to my family.” Gwil smiles sadly. “They never said anything directly to me, but I could tell what they were thinking. They worried that if I left it any longer I wouldn’t have any suitors. So here I am.”

Brian nods. “I’m so sorry that it has to be like this. I hate living in a world where unmarried people are treated like dirt. But I want you to know that I want to try and make this a happy marriage for you. Not just a comfortable marriage, but a _happy_ marriage.”

He places his hand on Gwil’s, the cool metal of his wedding ring pressed against the younger man’s skin.

“I hope I can bring you some happiness too,” Gwil says softly. “I hope your band won’t be quite as untouchable now that you have me.”

Brian chuckles. “Hopefully not.”

They spend the rest of the evening talking about Brian’s band, Queen, and the older man promises to play Gwil some songs at some point. Gwil learns that Brian is an astrophysicist with a PhD, and he can tell his husband is passionate about what he does by the way his face lights up when Gwil starts asking questions about the stars and galaxies and space travel.

By the time the final guests are trickling away, Gwil feels as though he knows his husband a little better, and he decides that this might actually be a man he can learn to love.

“I suppose we should retire.” Brian glances around the nearly empty room. “Your parents have sent your luggage up to our room upstairs.”

Gwil nods, his heart pounding a little faster as he remembers that he has a wedding night to get through as well as a wedding.

Brian stands and chivalrously holds out his arm. “Shall we, my dear?”

Gwil blushes and takes the offered arm.

Perhaps he might even enjoy this.

*****

_Ben_

Ben has spent his whole life trying to imagine the kind of man he might eventually marry.

As a teenager he’d fantasised about marrying someone who bore a striking resemblance to a young Tom Cruise. When he’d got older his dream husband’s face would change on almost a weekly basis, but he’d always be young, handsome and muscular. It might be shallow, but it was what fuelled his fantasies and got him through the day.

Ben had never imagined himself marrying a man like Roger Taylor.

His heart sinks when he meets Roger for the first time. He tells himself he shouldn’t be so superficial, but he can’t help but feel disappointed when he’s introduced to a slightly overweight bearded man in his late sixties with silver hair. This is the man he’s going to have to _marry_ , after all.

Roger Taylor lowers his sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes which focus on Ben’s. Ben can’t help but wonder what kind of an arsehole wears sunglasses indoors.

“Ben?” Roger’s voice is smooth, soft. “Bloody hell, you’re gorgeous.”

Ben blushes and finds himself actually _laughing_ when the older man gives him a cheeky wink.

“You’re very forward,” Ben grins.

Roger shrugs. “I’m about to marry someone I’ve known for less than sixty seconds. It doesn’t get much more forward than that.”

Ben’s father shakes Roger’s hand with a tight-lipped smile. Ben knows his dad isn’t thrilled about him marrying a man forty years his senior, but Roger is wealthy which means Ben’s father can charge a higher bride-price. Ben knows how this works. He knows his parents have been trying to find other ways to get the money they need without success; he takes some comfort at least in knowing that his bride-price will mean they’re set up for life.

A love marriage won’t pay off debts, after all.

Ben doesn’t pay much attention during the ceremony other than to recite his vows, but Roger occasionally catches his eye and gives him a warm smile. Their first kiss is brief and chaste, and Ben shivers a little when Roger’s beard scrapes against his jaw, and the older man gives him that warm smile again when they part. He’s handsome in a rugged sort of way, and when he signs the marriage register he rolls up his sleeves to reveal an explosion of tattoos.

“My arms aren’t the only place I have tattoos,” Roger says when he notices Ben examining them. “Some are in places only my husband gets to see.”

If anyone else had said that to Ben, he would have found it incredibly sleazy (and they probably would have earned themselves a slap). But the playful tone in the older man’s voice and the cheeky smile have Ben laughing out loud, and despite only knowing Roger for less than half an hour, Ben already feels at ease around him.

Ben’s family take a separate car to the hotel where the reception is being held, which gives him a chance to get to know his husband a little better.

“My dad tells me you’re a dentist?” Ben probes curiously.

Roger shrugs. “Yeah. It pays the bills I suppose.” He doesn’t say anything more on the topic, and instead asks Ben about his acting career.

“I haven’t been in anything big yet,” Ben says, blushing slightly. “Not in film, anyway. I’ve hopefully got a play lined up- I’m actually through to the final audition-“ He stops himself from babbling excitedly, glancing at Roger nervously. “That is, if you’re happy for me to continue to act?”

Ben’s main fear when he’d been told that he was to be married wasn’t the sex or the possibility of a loveless marriage- it was that his husband might not want him to have a career anymore.

Roger’s eyes widen. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of your passion. In fact, I’d love to come and watch you.”

Ben smiles, affection for the older man rushing through him. “I’d like that too.”

“I really want you to have something you’ll enjoy doing. Except for me of course.” Roger winks at him and Ben bursts out laughing again. “I couldn’t imagine what life would be like if I wasn’t able to play in Queen.”

“Queen is your band?”

“Yeah.” Roger glances down almost shyly. “Just three old men pretending to be rock stars.”

Ben places his hand tentatively on Roger’s knee. “That’s really cool. I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

Roger’s eyes light up. “God, it’s been a while since we’ve played to anyone your age. I’m, er, not sure if it will be your thing.”

“That’s what husbands do though,” Ben says softly, taking Roger’s hand in his own. “They support each other.”

“Yeah,” Roger grins, lacing their fingers together. “They do.”

Before they even make it to the reception, Ben boldly pulls the older man into the men’s toilets and kisses him thoroughly on the lips.

“I barely know you,” Ben whispers, “but I like you. I know the only reason this is happening is because you need to be married to make things happen for your band and my family needs the money, but I want to try and find some happiness from this. I think we could be really good for each other.”

“Me too,” Roger says immediately, settling his hands on Ben’s hips. “I want to make this good for you, Ben. I really do.”

They kiss again, a little more passionate this time, and by the time they make it to the reception Ben’s lips are swollen and his cheeks are flushed.

Roger introduces Ben to his bandmates, Brian and John, both handsome but a little quieter and more restrained than Roger. Their young husbands, Gwil and Joe, still look a little nervous and uncomfortable, and Ben is surprised to find that he doesn’t feel the same way.

In fact, any time Roger catches his eye, Ben almost can’t wait for them to go upstairs so that he can prove to everyone that this marriage will give him more than just money.

He wants to prove to everyone that he can make a success of this.

Including himself.

*****

 _Joe_

Joe thinks he’s done pretty well to avoid marriage until the age of thirty-five.

While he’s never been against the idea of _marriage_ per se, he has been against the idea of being _forced_ into marriage.

Ever since he was a kid he’d thought it ridiculously unfair that you could barely do anything in life without legally binding yourself to another person. Which is why Joe is proud of himself for managing to establish a semi-professional career in acting, buy a car, _and_ an apartment, all without getting married.

He’d always been glad that his parents were so progressive, supporting him to try and find ways to do things on his own without the need for a spouse. He’ll forever be grateful to them for never forcing him into a marriage in order to preserve their family honour. They wanted him to marry for love, and Joe knows that not many of his friends can say the same things about their parents. Joe had always thought he’d never have to worry about an arranged marriage.

That is, until his dad gets sick.

His parents’ savings dry up quickly to pay the hospital bills as the treatments become more intense, and Joe knows there’s only one way he can get his family the money they need quickly. He’s the only one of his siblings who is unmarried, and he’s so desperate that he’s willing to do whatever it takes.

As he’s thirty-five, Joe’s bride-price is humiliatingly low. Had he done this ten years ago, he could have got four times the amount anyone would be willing to pay for him today. The money will be enough to cover his dad’s hospital bills for a few months, but otherwise he’ll have to rely on a generous husband who wants to be a good son-in-law.

Joe’s brother manages to find someone fairly wealthy who will take him in New York. He’s a friend of a friend of a friend, and works on Wall Street. He’s only a couple of years older than Joe, and when they get married, Joe almost believes he can make this work. Almost.

It takes less than a month for their marriage to break down and his husband to demand a divorce (as well as a 90% refund).

Joe knows he didn’t commit to the marriage as he should have done; he knows he was too mouthy and showed his husband too little respect. He didn’t put the effort in because he didn’t think of it as a _real_ marriage, and he paid the price both financially and with his dignity.

While Joe had known that ending the marriage was the right thing to do, it had caused him a whole host of other problems. Namely, no one in New York would touch him with a barge pole. Who would want a thirty five year old divorced troublemaker who hates marriage?

Fortunately Joe’s brother pulls some strings, sweet-talks all his acquaintances outside of New York, and manages to find him another suitor.

Unfortunately Joe’s new suitor lives in England.

Joe’s father breaks down when he learns his oldest son is moving abroad to marry a man over thirty years his senior.

“He’s rich, Dad,” Joe says through his tears when he hugs his father goodbye. “He’ll take care of me and he’ll take care of you.”

“I’d rather die,” his dad says, stroking Joe’s face. “I’d rather die than make you go through with this.”

“You’re not making me go through with anything,” Joe says gently, his heart breaking. “I _want_ to do this.”

It’s the thought of his dad that keeps him going as he boards a plane to London, hurriedly changes into some nicer clothes in the men’s bathroom at the airport, and heads straight to his wedding.

The registry office is deserted when Joe arrives. The only other person around is a man in his sixties dressed in a smart suit, who Joe presumes is his husband-to-be.

John Deacon is unremarkable in the sense that he wouldn’t stand out in a crowd, but he’s the kind of man that Joe can tell would have been very beautiful in his youth. He looks a little nervous but he gives Joe a shy smile which pulls at the younger man’s heartstrings a little.

“You must be Joe?” John’s voice is impossibly soft as he holds out his hand. “I’m John. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Joe takes the older man’s hand and leans in to exchange awkward cheek kisses with him. “Sorry I’m a little late- my plane was delayed.”

“You came straight here from New York?” John frowns. “On your own?”

“Uh, yeah. I...had some things I needed to tie up there and I just wanted a quiet wedding.” Joe looks around. “You don’t have anyone here with you either?”

John blushes. “Um, no. My two best friends are also getting married today, so they’re at their own weddings.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, my brother told me about you guys. Queen, right?”

“Yes.” John smiles. “I know you must think it’s silly, but this band means a lot to us.”

“I totally get it, man.” Joe tries to offer a reassuring smile. You’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do. Just like me.”

John nods, his smile fading. “I was sorry to hear the reason for you seeking out this marriage. I’ll do everything I can to make sure things are taken care of back home, Joe.”

Joe feels a small burst of affection pulse through him. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

They end up using a couple of the cleaners as their witnesses, and the wedding is over in twenty minutes. Their first kiss lasts barely two seconds, and is as devoid of passion as Joe expects his marriage will be.

Joe finds out little more about his new husband on the way to the reception, but it isn’t until they’re having dinner with John’s bandmates and their husbands at the hotel that he’s able to probe a little more.

He learns that John is an electrical engineer by trade, designing and maintaining various pieces of equipment and systems for a construction company. John also reveals that he’s widowed; his husband died twenty five years ago, and his death is what drove John, Brian and Roger’s determination to make Queen a success.

“You must have really loved him,” Joe says softly.

John’s eyes are wet but he smiles back. “Ours was a marriage of love. Freddie worked double shifts at Heathrow so that he could save up enough money to pay my bride-price.”

Joe also learns that the three older men had initially discussed the possibility of two of them marrying each other, but didn’t want to isolate whoever was the third wheel (which Joe suspects would have been John) by making them go through with an arranged marriage alone. Joe has to admit he finds their friendship and loyalty to one another inspiring. 

John is certainly sweet enough, but things are semi-awkward between them for the rest of the night. The anticipation of their wedding night hangs heavy between them, and Joe already feels like he’s on the verge of giving up on this marriage just like he did with the last.

He hopes that spending some time hanging out alone with Gwil and Ben, Brian and Roger’s husbands, might calm him down, but it only makes him feel more anxious about tonight.

“I’m actually kind of looking forward to tonight,” Ben giggles as he sips champagne. “Roger and I actually have a lot in common and I think he’s kind of hot.”

“I was nervous about tonight,” Gwil admits sheepishly, “but the more I get to know Brian the more relaxed I feel. I feel like we’re bonding already.” He turns to Joe. “How about you, Joe? Are you excited for your first night with John?”

Joe glances at John talking to Brian at the bar, feeling his heart sink.

“Yeah,” he lies. “The first night of the rest of my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments on the first chapter! Really glad you’re enjoying it so far :D
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

_Gwil_

The hotel suite is beautiful.

It’s absolutely massive and elegantly decorated, and the hotel staff have left some sweet touches for them, like a bottle of champagne on the table and rose petals on the bed.

Gwil swallows when he takes in the size of the bed. He thinks of what he’ll soon be doing in that bed with a man he’s only known for less than a day.

Brian must notice him looking apprehensive, because the older man takes his hand and squeezes gently.

“I’m nervous too.” Brian gives him a warm smile. “I’m sure you’ve had men younger and more athletic than me, so I’m under a lot of pressure here.”

Gwil’s heart swells a little, and he’s pleased he’s not the only one who’s anxious.

“Listen,” Brian says gently, “we don’t have to get down to it right away. We can take our time and unwind a little.” He glances at the bathroom door. “We could take a bath together? Just relax for a bit, get to know each other. If you want.”

“That sounds nice,” Gwil says truthfully. He knows he’s only slightly delaying the inevitable, but he’s willing to grab hold of any chance he has to prepare himself himself for this a bit more.

Gwil decides to undress while Brian runs the bath, as he’s a little too nervous to strip while his husband is watching. It’s almost funny; he’s about to sleep with this man, and yet he feels that undressing in front of him is still a bit too intimate.

He hangs his clothes up neatly, shivering a little as he heads to the en-suite bathroom.

The bathroom is also massive, with pristine tiled walls and a bathtub in the corner which is more than big enough for two men, but small enough to feel intimate.

Brian is just turning the taps off when Gwil arrives, and he smiles reassuringly at the younger man. His eyes dip lower to take in his husband’s naked body for the first time, and Gwil can feel himself blush in response to the older man’s appreciative gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” Brian says gently, reaching out to caress Gwil’s cheek. “I’m a lucky man.”

Gwil’s heart is pounding in response to such a simple gesture, and when Brian removes his hand he has the urge to grab his husband’s wrist in an attempt to make him repeat it.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” Brian kisses Gwil’s cheek. “And I’ll be back in a minute.”

Gwil nods as Brian brushes past him, and he takes a moment to compose himself before sinking into the warm water. Brian has even gone to the trouble of adding some bubble bath mixture, which makes Gwil feel a little less self-conscious, and he sighs happily as he feels himself relaxing.

Brian returns a few minutes later, also completely naked and holding two glasses of champagne.

Gwil can feel something stir in the pit of his stomach as he takes in the older man’s body. For a man in his seventies, Brian is in pretty good shape; he’s certainly not as chiseled or toned as some of the men Gwil has been with, but his grey chest hair and strong thighs make the blood rush to Gwil’s cock.

He gratefully takes one of the glasses from Brian as the older man slides into the opposite end of the bath, and they gently tap their glasses together in a toast.

“To us.” Brian leans in to kiss Gwil softly. “And to our marriage.”

“Yeah,” is all Gwil can say as his heart pounds and his head feels dizzy.

He finds himself relaxing a little more as Brian asks about his childhood and his time at university. Gwil talks about his love for snowboarding and travel, and how he’d fallen in love with drama as a teenager. Brian listens to all of this attentively, nodding and asking questions at the appropriate places, and Gwil had forgotten how nice it is to have someone who will just _listen_.

He learns so much more about Brian too. He hears about how his husband met Roger over fifty years ago when they formed a band at uni together called Smile, and how they’ve been best friends ever since. He learns about John’s late husband Freddie, who had been the one to encourage them all to stick with music and pursue their dreams as Queen. Gwil thinks it’s quite telling that the main things Brian talks about are Queen and his bandmates. While the older man clearly enjoys his job, it seems there are other things that are far more important to him.

It’s a very intimate way for them to get to know each other. Gwil finds himself becoming more relaxed as his skin turns pink and the champagne warms his veins, and his eyes keep drifting to the grey hairs on Brian’s chest which are visible just above the water.

Brian must notice Gwil staring because he gently touches the younger man’s knee.

“Would you like to move into the bedroom?” he asks gently.

It’s a cheesy line, but somehow Brian makes it sound so smooth that Gwil’s cock twitches.

“Yeah.” Gwil smiles, his heart racing. “I would.”

They climb out of the tub and dry off, subtly checking each other out, and Gwil feels confident enough to let the towel slip from his body and shoot a cheeky grin at his husband. He walks to the bedroom with his hips swinging, grinning when he feels Brian’s eyes lingering on his arse.

The sound of footsteps striding towards him makes Gwil’s cock harden, and suddenly Brian is tackling him to the bed, sending him falling into the pillows in a fit of giggles. Their lips meet in a soft kiss as Brian pins Gwil to the mattress, and the younger man finds himself moaning as their erections brush against each other.

It’s been a long time since Gwil has been this excited to sleep with someone. Brian’s hands are large and rough as they stroke Gwil’s stomach and hips and thighs, and his lips are warm as they map out the younger man’s body.

“I want to make you feel good,” Brian whispers in Gwil’s ear as he rolls his hips against the younger man’s. “I want to make you scream, my dear.”

Gwil sighs when he feels calloused fingers gently slip between his legs to skim over his entrance. He spreads his legs wider to allow his husband better access as Brian reaches over for a condom and some lube.

“Is it alright if I make love to you?” Brian asks breathlessly, and the sincerity of the question makes Gwil’s heart swell.

“Yes,” Gwil replies, pulling the older man into a kiss. “Please.”

Their kiss becomes more frenzied as a lubed finger gently presses against Gwil’s entrance. He sighs and lifts his hips, allowing himself to enjoy the slight burning sensation. Brian fingers him slowly, gently, opening him up, and Gwil has to stop himself from frantically fucking himself on Brian’s finger right there and then.

“Is this alright?” Brian kisses Gwil’s neck and his shoulder.

“It’s great.” Gwil smiles up at his husband warmly. “It’s lovely.”

The second finger makes Gwil’s toes curl as Brian nudges his prostate, and he quickly decides that sex with an older man has its advantages. Brian certainly knows what he’s doing; even though it’s their first time together, he finds Gwil’s sweet spot with ease and opens Gwil up expertly as if they’ve been having sex for years.

By the time Brian has three thick fingers inside Gwil, the younger man is panting and flushed and desperate to be fucked. In a bold moment, he gently rolls them over so that he’s on top of the older man. Brian’s fingers slip out of him in the process, and Gwil kisses down his husband’s chest until he reaches his erection.

Gwil looks up at Brian through his lashes, licks his lips, and devours his husband’s cock.

Brian moans and threads his fingers through the younger man’s hair, tugging gently as Gwil swirls his tongue around the head.

“ _Gwilym_ ,” Brian sighs, his voice deep and pleased, “you gorgeous creature.”

Gwil sucks and licks and strokes, desperate to please his new husband. Blowjobs are actually something that Gwil’s never really enjoyed giving per se, having simply used them in the past to provide quick pleasure for his partners, but with Brian he really does enjoy it. He likes listening to the noises the older man makes as he sucks Brian’s cock, and Gwil quickly decides that this is something he’s not going to mind doing at all for his husband. But right now there are other things he needs, and Gwil is too excited to wait for them.

He reaches for the condom and tears the wrapper impatiently, before rolling it over Brian’s erection.

“Fuck me,” Gwil says breathlessly, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. “Please, _husband_.”

Brian’s pupils seem to dilate even more in response to his title and he _growls_ , slotting himself between Gwil’s thighs as if he was made to fit there.

“You’re exquisite,” Brian says as he kisses Gwil’s jaw. The head of his cock pushes gently at Gwil’s entrance. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to marry someone like you.”

Gwil is too aroused to respond, and he moans as Brian _finally_ pushes inside him.

Their eyes meet as Brian thrusts slowly, the electricity in the air sizzling between them. Gwil sighs as his cock rubs against Brian’s stomach in time with the older man’s thrusts, pleasure rippling through his body. Brian grips Gwil’s thigh and squeezes as he thrusts deeper inside the younger man.

As they slowly find their rhythm together, Gwil doesn’t think he’s ever shared this kind of chemistry in bed with someone else. Brian feels so _good_ inside him, and Gwil just feels...looked after. It’s soft and intimate but somehow also incredibly hot and sexy at the same time.

By the time Gwil is coming he’s trembling in Brian’s arms, overwhelmed by pleasure. It isn’t long until Brian moans and comes inside him too, and they lie there for a moment in each other’s arms, sweaty and breathless.

Gwil laughs warmly and pulls the older man into a kiss. “Wow.”

Brian chuckles and nips the younger man’s lips. “I quite agree.”

*****

_Ben_

Roger’s barely closed the door of their hotel room before Ben is throwing himself at the older man.

Ben is a little drunk on champagne, but he knows he _wants_ this. He knows that despite the fact his husband is not the kind of man he’s been fantasising about all his life, he wants him. He’s attracted to Roger Taylor and he wants to make this marriage work.

“Ben,” Roger says breathlessly as the younger man presses him up against the door. “We don’t have to do this right now-“

“Want to.” Ben kisses his husband fiercely, smiling when Roger kisses him back. “I want you. _Husband_.”

Roger growls at that and in one swift manoeuvre he has their positions reversed so that Ben is the one pressed up against the door. Ben shivers a little at the display of dominance as Roger’s beard scrapes against his jaw and the older man licks into his mouth. He feels his husband grip the back of his thighs and _lift_ , and Ben lets out a little yelp, wrapping his legs around Roger’s waist.

“You’re such a beautiful boy.” Roger kisses Ben’s neck, his beard scraping against smooth skin. “And you’re all mine.”

He walks them over to the bed and deposits Ben gently, before they start to rip each other’s clothes off while trying to keep their lips melded together.

Ben is already painfully hard, and by the time they’re finally both naked he thinks he might explode. Roger takes in his naked body hungrily, kissing the younger man’s neck as he pushes him down onto the bed, and Ben takes the opportunity to get a good look at his husband’s body. His eyes are immediately drawn to Roger’s cock between his legs, thick and heavy and flushed red.

“I’m gonna make you scream, Ben,” Roger says huskily, and before Ben has a chance to reply, his husband throws his legs over his shoulders and nuzzles between his arse cheeks.

The anticipation almost makes Ben come there and then.

His thighs are trembling as he feels Roger’s warm wet tongue lick over his hole, and he lets out a loud cry when Roger’s tongue nudges the ring of muscle. Combined with the feeling of Roger’s rough beard gently chafing his inner thighs, Ben is sure he might die from pleasure.

Ben grips the sheets and moans his husband’s name, feeling slightly light-headed. Roger is eating him out so enthusiastically that Ben almost doesn’t notice the slick finger entering him and opening him up.

“Roger,” Ben sighs, arching his back. “Oh my god, _Roger_. Please.”

Normally he’d be a bit embarrassed about begging in bed, but on this occasion he’s so aroused and wants his husband so badly that he doesn’t care. If anything, he thinks the fact that they barely know each other actually helps- Ben feels as though they’re both unrestrained under the knowledge that they’re free to explore each other.

Roger chuckles and hums against the younger man’s entrance as he inserts another finger. He emerges from between Ben’s thighs, looking pleased but flustered as he continues to finger his husband.

“What do you want?” Roger asks gently, leaning down to suckle on one of Ben’s nipples. “Tell me what you want, Ben.”

Ben moans and arches his back. “I want to ride you.”

Roger hums in agreement, licking across Ben’s chest to his other nipple while inserting a third finger. His cock hangs thick and heavy between his legs, red and untouched, and it makes Ben warm inside to know his husband is putting his own pleasure second.

Ben feels so ready for it that he thinks he might burst, so he cups Roger’s face and strokes his beard before kissing him softly.

“Condom?” Ben whispers against his husband’s lips.

Roger wastes no time in reaching for a condom and rolling it on himself, but Ben insists on helping him to lube up. He strokes his husband’s cock firmly until he can feel Roger almost pulsing in his hand, and then he encourages his husband to lie down with a gentle push to the chest.

“Climb aboard,” Roger grins, gripping Ben’s hips as he straddles his husband.

Ben steadies himself on Roger’s chest with one hand and takes hold of his erection with the other, before taking a deep breath and gently impaling himself. He takes a moment to get comfortable, and smiles when his eyes meet Roger’s.

“Alright?” Roger asks gently.

Ben nods and grabs Roger’s hands, settling them firmly on his arse. He slowly works himself up and down on trembling thighs, grinning when he feels the older man squeeze his arse cheeks.

“Look at you,” Roger says with awe in his voice. “My beautiful husband.”

He reaches out to stroke Ben’s cock in time with the younger man’s rhythm, which sends Ben’s eyes rolling back.

They make eye contact again, and Ben thinks this must be the best first time he’s ever had. He feels safe with Roger, and already he feels comfortable enough with this man to be open and vulnerable with him.

Ben leans down to kiss Roger tenderly, and when they part, his husband’s eyes are shining.

“I want sex to be an important part of our marriage,” Roger says breathlessly, “and I want you to be able to enjoy it.”

“I am enjoying it.” Ben nips Roger’s ear. “God, Roger, you have no idea.”

Ben increases the pace, bouncing frantically on his husband’s cock which elicits a series of moans from the older man. He wants to convey to Roger how much hope he has for their marriage; how much he wants this to work. Just twelve hours ago he would have given anything to get out of this, but now he genuinely thinks he might find some happiness with this man. He’s not in love with Roger, not yet at least, but in less than a day there is already respect, fondness and affection between them, not to mention sexual chemistry. Ben knows that those are ingredients he can work with, and with a little time that mix might just give them something more powerful.

With that thought, Ben cries out as he orgasms, coming in thick spurts over his husband’s chest. He doesn’t stop moving though, riding through his orgasm until Roger is moaning and coming inside him, and then they fall into a kiss.

“Okay,” Roger says with a playful grin, his chest still heaving as Ben climbs off of him. “I’ve decided I’m definitely keeping you.”

Ben laughs and kisses Roger’s shoulder. “Good. Because I’m not bloody going anywhere.”

*****

_Joe_

“Wow.” Joe smiles as he looks around the luxurious room, deliberately ignoring the large bed. “This is...incredible.”

John smiles back nervously. “I’m glad you like it. I wanted our first night together to be special.”

Joe can’t help but feel affection wash over him as he looks at John standing there, looking sweetly awkward and as if he’s not quite sure if he should be here.

John gestures at the champagne on the table. “Would you like a drink?”

“That would be nice.”

They sit at the table and John pours them both champagne. They don’t look at the bed behind them, and instead attempt to calm their nerves by finding out more about each other.

John talks about his childhood in Leicester and losing his father as a boy. He tells Joe about moving to London as a teenager to study electrical engineering at university, which is where he met Brian and Roger.

It’s also where he met Freddie.

“How long were you married for?” Joe asks gently.

“Twenty years,” John says with a sad smile. “We married young. He was my best friend.”

Joe swallows. He knows he’s never going to be able to fill the void that Freddie left. John will forever compare Joe to the love of his life, and Joe knows he doesn’t stand a chance.

He reaches out tentatively and takes John’s hand in his own. “I’m so sorry you lost him. He sounds like an amazing guy.”

“He was. He had this amazing zest for life. He could make anyone feel better about themselves with just a comment or a joke. Everyone loved him.” John brushes his thumb gently over Joe’s knuckles. “What about your husband? What was he like?”

Joe shrugs. “I didn’t really know him very well. We weren’t married very long. He was nice enough but...it just didn’t work out. There was no chemistry between us and I got very frustrated.”

The clear contrast between their two former marriages makes Joe’s heart ache. John must think him sad and pathetic to have had such a short and disastrous marriage in comparison to his own.

John squeezes Joe’s hand. “I’m sorry to hear that, Joe. I really hope I can give you something more. Something more than just paying for your dad’s hospital bills. I really want to make this marriage work.”

“Me too,” Joe says softly.

It’s the truth; while Joe is primarily doing this for his father, it would be nice to get some sort of happiness out of this for himself too. He’s not expecting passionate romance or the greatest love story ever told, but he’d love to have something that makes him happy to wake up in the morning. If he can have a marriage where he looks forward to seeing his husband at the end of every day, he’ll consider himself lucky.

An awkward silence hangs between them, and Joe can tell that John’s nervousness has returned.

John glances at the bed. “Would you like to...give it a go?”

Joe laughs gently. “You mean, would I like to have sex with you? It’s okay, John, we’re married now. You’re allowed to ask me that.”

John laughs too, the awkwardness between them fading away a little.

“Could I have a minute?” Joe gestures towards the bathroom. “So I can freshen up a little?”

“Of course.” John smiles sweetly.

On his way to the bathroom, Joe presses a kiss to John’s jaw, just because he can.

When the bathroom door clicks shut behind him, Joe takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. He undresses slowly and bites his lip as he observes himself. It’s times like this when he wishes he was more toned and a little less flabby, but he’s hoping that John won’t complain. It’s been a long time since Joe has actively tried to seduce a man, and he feels a little out of practice.

He licks his lips in the mirror and rubs one hand down his chest and stomach to his crotch, cupping himself momentarily, before turning round and examining his ass in the mirror. He really needs to start going back to the gym.

When Joe opens the bathroom door, he’s surprised to find John already in bed, and it looks as though he’s also naked under the covers. He has the sheets pulled up to his chest a little self-consciously, and his eyes widen when he sees Joe.

Joe stands naked before his husband for the first time, shivering a little under the older man’s gaze.

“You’re so lovely,” John says gently. He bites his lip and fiddles nervously with his wedding ring. “I’m so sorry you’re stuck with me.”

Joe’s heart aches a little; although he’s known John for less than a day, he really does like him. He’s a sweet man and Joe doesn’t want to hurt him. On the contrary, Joe wants to _please_ his husband.

He steps towards the bed and takes a seat on the mattress next to the older man, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to John’s.

“I think you’re an amazing person to be stuck with,” Joe says truthfully.

John smiles at that, and Joe pulls him into a deeper kiss as he climbs under the covers. Their bodies meld together as Joe wraps his arms around John’s neck and tangles their legs together.

“Joe,” John whispers between kisses, barely audible. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Mm?” Joe rubs his fingers through John’s hair.

“I haven’t done this in a very long time.” John glances down, embarrassed. “Freddie is the only person I’ve ever slept with.”

“Oh.” Joe strokes his husband’s jaw. “So you haven’t...in over twenty five years?”

John’s face goes red.

“It’s okay,” Joe says quickly, hugging John. “It’s not a problem. I don’t mind at all. I just want to make you feel good, John.”

“I want to make you feel good too.” John caresses Joe’s cheek, and there’s such tenderness in the gesture that Joe can’t help but lean in for another kiss.

He sighs into John’s mouth as their naked bodies press against each other, and although it’s a little awkward at first, it’s incredibly nice. It’s safe and intimate and Joe can actually feel himself getting aroused. He smiles when John’s lips make their way to his neck, and he boldly rubs his hand down his husband’s chest to settle between his legs.

Joe’s a little surprised to feel that John is still soft, but assumes it’s probably just nerves, so he takes his husband’s cock in his hand and strokes gently. They spend a few minutes like that, kissing while Joe touches the older man, before John pulls away with an embarrassed look on his face.

“There’s no rush,” Joe says softly. “I know you must feel like you’re under pressure. Tell me what you like, John.” He cups the older man’s jaw when John won’t meet his eyes. “I can use my mouth if you’d like?”

John smiles sadly. “Oh, Joe. You don’t have to do that. I’m sure that going down on an old man isn’t a very sexy thought for you.”

Joe wants to make it his mission to rebuild his husband’s confidence.

“On the contrary,” Joe grins, “I’ve always loved doing that for guys. And I’ve always been attracted to older men.” He rubs his fingers through John’s chest hair. “I can assure you that you are _very_ sexy to me, John Deacon.”

It’s not even a lie; while this morning Joe had thought John completely unremarkable, he’s grown fond of him in their time alone together, and he’s certainly very sweetly handsome.

John blushes an even darker shade of red but his smile is genuine, and Joe takes that as a sign to gently push his husband onto his back and slowly kiss down his body. When he reaches John’s limp cock, he kisses it lovingly, licking slowly from head to tip as he makes eye contact with the older man. When he takes John’s cock into his mouth he moans almost theatrically; he genuinely does enjoy doing this, but he decides to play it up a bit to let John _know_ that he’s enjoying himself. He licks and sucks and nibbles, moaning and sighing as he utilises every technique he’s picked up over the years.

After ten minutes, John is still soft.

Joe releases his husband’s cock from his mouth with a small _pop_ , and when he looks up his heart breaks a little.

John’s eyes are squeezed shut, and when he finally opens them to look at Joe, there are tears in them. The expression on his face is more than just embarrassment; it’s _humiliation_.

“Hey,” Joe says softly, reaching for John’s hand. “It’s okay. It’s really okay, John. Is there something else I can maybe do for you?”

“No.” John’s voice is shaky. “It’s nothing to do with you, Joe, I promise. You’re lovely. I just...can’t...” John gestures at his limp cock, before burying his face in his hands.

“It doesn’t matter,” Joe says gently, pulling John in for a hug. “It doesn’t matter to me. I didn’t expect us to be super steamy between the sheets right away. We barely know each other, so of course it’s gonna take a little while for us to feel comfortable with each other in bed. I just want you to know that this doesn’t matter to me, John. I understand.”

John removes his hands from his face, his cheeks now wet. “I’m so sorry, Joe.”

He pulls himself out of bed and swiftly disappears to the bathroom, and Joe feels like crying himself when the bathroom door clicks shut. He glances at his own limp dick with a sad sigh, before searching for an old t-shirt and shorts to sleep in.

When John returns a few minutes later in his own t-shirt and shorts, they make awkward eye contact as he climbs into bed. The intimacy that had been building between them just twenty minutes ago has fizzled and died spectacularly, and they’re back to the uncomfortable awkwardness of this morning. Back to square one.

Joe can’t help but feel as though he’s failed his husband, _disappointed_ him, but he can sense that John feels the same way.

He tentatively leans forward to press a chaste kiss to John’s lips, the passion once again absent.

“Goodnight, husband,” Joe says softly.

“Goodnight, husband,” John replies, his voice difficult to read.

They don’t cuddle or touch as they settle down to sleep, and the few inches between them in the bed feels like miles.

Joe closes his eyes, and wonders if maybe this marriage is doomed after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few weeks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for all the lovely comments and encouragement! As always, your support is appreciated so much- I couldn’t keep writing without it.
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

_Gwil_

Gwil spends the first few weeks of his marriage adapting to his new life.

His husband owns a large house in Surrey, which Gwil moves into the day after the wedding, and it takes less time than he expects to adjust to living with Brian May.

It’s a beautiful house- spacious with a large garden, and it’s the kind of place Gwil never even dreamed he’d be able to live in. Brian gives him a tour on the first day, excitedly showing Gwil each room and pointing out the places where he’d made space for Gwil’s belongings. Their large bedroom has a whole empty wardrobe waiting for Gwil, as well as clear surfaces for him to deposit photo frames and knick-knacks. It makes Gwil’s heart bubble to know that Brian wants him to think of this as his home too. To his surprise, Brian also presents Gwil with a separate room of his own with a desk, computer and a bookshelf. It’s neatly decorated with a few small pictures hanging on the walls.

“This is...for me?” Gwil says in awe, taking in his surroundings.

“A wedding present,” Brian says bashfully. “I thought you might appreciate having your own private space away from me. I want you to feel like you can have somewhere of your own when you just need some time to yourself. Somewhere where you can get away from me. We can re-decorate it if you’re not keen on the colour scheme-“

“It’s perfect,” Gwil says softly.

He thanks his husband by pulling Brian in for a kiss, and the pleased look he gets in return makes him feel a little bit giddy.

It doesn’t take them very long to fall into a routine together.

Gwil has a TV job which doesn’t demand too much of his time at the moment, which means some days he’ll kiss Brian goodbye as the older man heads to the university and he’ll be left to his own devices. Gwil finds it’s nice to have time to himself, but it’s also surprisingly lovely when his husband walks through the door in the evening, giving him a kiss on the cheek as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Brian will usually do a quick workout on his exercise bike before dinner, and Gwil will sometimes sit with him and ask about his day. He actually finds he enjoys the domesticity of it all; he’s surprised to learn that Brian is a rather good cook, and offers to cook dinner most nights. Brian actively goes out of his way to make sure that Gwil feels comfortable and happy, and once again Gwil counts himself very lucky to have married someone so kind and considerate. It barely takes a few weeks of this for any awkwardness that was there to begin with to simply evaporate, and for the two of them to fall into a very companionable existence together.

After they’ve been together for about a month, Brian suggests that they host a dinner party for their friends.

“You haven’t really had a chance to spend much time with anyone other than me since the wedding,” Brian says gently when they’re reading together in bed one night. “I’d love for you to get to know Roger and John a little better, and I think you have a lot in common with their husbands.”

“That would be nice,” Gwil says as he settles himself on his husband’s chest. “We can entertain people for the first time as a couple.”

Gwil has exchanged a few text messages with Ben and Joe since the wedding, but this will be the first proper opportunity he’s had to see them and their husbands since the reception.

He’s actually pretty excited for them to all spend time together as a group, and he busies himself with cleaning the house over the next few days while Brian is at work. Brian insists on doing the cooking on the night of the party, so Gwil resigns himself to drinks duty and welcoming people into their home.

Roger and Ben arrive hand in hand, and Gwil can’t help but smirk when he notices the hickey beneath Ben’s collar.

“You’re looking well, Gwilym,” Roger says with a smile, exchanging kisses with the younger man.

“Shove off,” Ben says with a laugh when Gwil raises an eyebrow playfully at his neck.

Roger and Ben have clearly also settled into married life with relative ease. They continuously touch throughout the evening; Roger keeps an arm wrapped around Ben’s shoulders, and Ben presses an affectionate kiss or two to his husband’s beard throughout dinner. It’s as if they’ve been together for years rather than a matter of weeks.

Joe and John, on the other hand, are the complete opposite.

Joe is holding a bouquet of flowers when he arrives, which he offers to Gwil with a tired smile, and John hands him a bottle of wine.

“How was the drive from London?” Gwil asks conversationally.

“Traffic was a bit of a nightmare,” John replies softly as he helps Joe with his coat. “It always is on a Saturday.”

Joe is a little quieter throughout the evening than he’d been at the reception, and although Gwil doesn’t know him well, he’d say it’s a little out of character. He and John seem slightly uneasy around each other, their lack of intimacy a stark contrast to Roger and Ben’s gentle affection. Gwil never sees John and Joe physically touch each other throughout dinner; there’s a tension between them that everyone can clearly sense- not an angry tension, but a _sad_ tension.

Dinner goes down well despite John and Joe seeming a little more reserved than everybody else. The six of them mainly talk about Queen and Gwil and Ben’s latest projects, as well as some decorating that Roger is doing at home. It’s a fun evening, but Gwil can’t help but feel concerned about Joe, and from the way Brian is looking at John he knows his husband must be having similar thoughts.

After dinner, the three older men insist on clearing up, which gives Gwil an opportunity to be alone with Ben and Joe while their husbands busy themselves in the kitchen.

Gwil pours them all some more wine, and Ben gives him a worried look before glancing at Joe.

They exchange some brief small talk about Brian’s amazing cooking before they decide to make the leap and gently probe Joe about how things are going with his marriage.

“I know we barely know each other,” Ben says softly, taking hold of Joe’s hand. “But you’d tell us if something was wrong, wouldn’t you? Is John treating you okay? Is he hurting you?”

“No,” Joe says quickly. “God, no. John’s...been wonderful. He’s not mistreating me or anything like that.”

“There’s clearly something going on,” Gwil says gently. “Things seem a bit off between the two of you. I know this is probably none of our business but we care about you, mate, and we just want to help. Is he making you do things you don’t want to do? Is he making you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Joe says again. He looks in the direction of the kitchen where their husbands are chatting, checking they’re not being listened to, before lowering his voice. “It’s actually, um...well.” He sighs. “Things just aren’t really moving that fast for us.”

“Things?” Gwil prompts.

Joe reddens. “Sex.”

“It’s no good?” Ben offers.

“We haven’t done it.” Joe’s voice is quiet, barely a whisper.

Gwil blinks, confused. “You haven’t slept together? What about your wedding night?”

Joe sighs. “We tried. John couldn’t.”

Gwil and Ben’s eyes meet in realisation, and Gwil feels his heart sink in sympathy for the older man.

“Every time we try,” Joe says quietly, “John struggles.”

“Is it nerves?” Gwil asks.

Joe shrugs sadly. “I think that’s partly the problem. I think he’s also just as uncomfortable with this marriage as I am. I’ve never been with a guy before who couldn’t get it up. I know he’s the oldest man I’ve ever been with, but part of me wonders if it’s something to do with me.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to do with you,” Ben says gently. “You’re gorgeous, Joe, and so sweet. Why wouldn’t he want you?”

Joe gives them both a miserable look. “Because I’m not Freddie Mercury.”

Gwil can’t help but feel sorry for the older man. He knows Joe must feel as though he’s living in the shadow of John’s late husband, and problems in the bedroom are only going to exacerbate things. He can offer Joe little more than a hug and a listening ear, but he wonders how much Brian might be able to influence John.

Gwil casually mentions it to Brian in bed that night after everyone’s left- posing it as an observation that he’s sure his husband will pick up on.

“Did John say anything to you?” Gwil asks, tracing patterns on Brian’s chest with his fingers. “About Joe? I just feel so awful for them both, Brian.”

Brian sighs. “Normally I’d tell you that it’s not my place to say, because John is my best friend and he’s a terribly private person. But as you’re my husband, I’ll share this with you in confidence.”

“It won’t leave this room,” Gwil promises.

“John was married to Freddie for a very long time. Of course it’s going to take him a while to build that kind of intimacy and trust with somebody else again, but he’s putting too much pressure on himself. He thinks he’s letting Joe down.”

Gwil rests his head on Brian’s shoulder as he mulls this over. John and Joe have a lot more baggage to deal with than he and Brian do; John is widowed and Joe is divorced, and it’s clearly having an effect on their marriage.

He reflects on how lucky he is to have already built such a good rapport with his husband, and he can only hope that in time Joe will be able to have something similar.

*****

_Ben_

The sex is constant.

Ben never expected his first few weeks of marriage to be dominated by so much sex. So much _good_ sex.

When Roger first takes Ben home to his large house in Surrey the day after the wedding, they celebrate moving in together by christening every room in the house.

They fuck on the sofa, over the kitchen table, on the dining room floor, in the shower and, of course, in every bed of the house. Ben doesn’t think he’s ever had such good sex in his life, such _adventurous_ sex, and every time they sleep together, Roger only seems to get better at fucking Ben. It’s as if he files away every new piece of information he learns from each of their couplings about what Ben likes, and uses it in their next session to really drive Ben crazy.

It’s not _all_ about the sex though.

In the first few weeks of their marriage, it transpires that they actually have quite a lot in common. They enjoy watching the same sci-fi movies and listening to the same kinds of music. They both have an interest in cars, and Ben gets ridiculously excited the first time Roger takes him out for a spin in his Mercedes, and then hands the younger man the keys and tells him to have fun.

Ben finds himself enjoying spending time with Roger more and more, and he thinks Roger may feel the same. Roger seems genuinely disappointed when he has to kiss Ben goodbye every morning to head off to a job he doesn’t particularly enjoy (“ _it’s_ _the_ _worst_ _part_ _of_ _my_ _day_ ,” Roger tells him sadly), and his face lights up when Ben comes home from his evening rehearsals (“ _the_ _best_ _part_ _of_ _my_ _day_ ”).

When they snuggle up to watch War of the Worlds one evening and Roger wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders, Ben can’t help but think he’s never built this kind of genuine affection with someone so quickly.

He knows that there must be something special building between them when Roger shyly shows him some song lyrics he’s been working on for Queen.

“I’m In Love With My Car?” Ben laughs, but he touches Roger’s knee when he sees his husband’s face fall.

“It’s stupid,” Roger says quickly, “I know.”

“No.” Ben kisses Roger’s beard. “I think it’s fun. You worked hard on this. I can’t wait to hear you play it.”

Roger smiles, pulls Ben close, and kisses his cheek. “I could get used to this supportive husband thing.”

Ben’s heart swells as their eyes meet, and they make love right there on the living room floor.

He doesn’t for a second think that it’s naive of him to believe that Gwil and Joe are falling as madly in love with their husbands as he is with his. That is, until he and Roger attend a dinner party at Brian and Gwil’s house a month after the wedding.

Brian and Gwil seem comfortable enough around each other, exchanging the odd kiss or affectionate touch throughout dinner. They look like a couple who have known each other for longer than a month, although they’re a little more restrained with their public displays of affection than Roger and Ben.

John and Joe, on the other hand, not only look like two men who aren’t married, but two men who find it awkward just to be in the same room as each other. Their body language is stiff around each other, and they look nervous whenever their eyes meet.

It breaks Ben’s heart when he learns the reason why.

He’s relieved on some level. He barely knows Joe, but at first Ben had worried that John might be abusing his new husband. So he’s glad when Joe reassures him and Gwil that he’s fine when they get some alone time together. But he also can’t help but feel sorry that Joe isn’t enjoying the same intimacy and passion that he and Gwil are with their husbands.

He feels so sorry for Joe after their heart to heart that he pulls the older man into a hug and kisses his cheek.

“You’re both stuck in your heads too much,” Ben says gently. “You need to relax rather than overthink it.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Joe chuckles bitterly. “Your husband _wants_ you.”

“John will want you too, mate. He _does_ want you; he’s just too nervous to show you. You need to help him relax.” Ben smiles softly. “Maybe try some lingerie? I’m sure he’d be hard as a rock if he saw you in some lacy knickers and stockings.”

Joe blushes and laughs. “Jesus Christ.”

“I’m only half-joking, you know. You need to try and relax and have fun together. Try something a bit different if it’s not working for you at the moment. I dunno- something to think about, if you’re comfortable with it.”

Joe’s face is thoughtful for the rest of the evening, and he shuffles a little closer to John when the pair of them say goodnight to the group. John smiles at his husband when Joe laces their fingers together, and Ben feels his chest flood with warmth.

When they get home, Ben immediately throws himself at Roger.

“I’m so grateful I have you,” Ben says breathlessly as he crushes their lips together. “I’m so happy you’re my husband.”

“Me too,” Roger says, stroking Ben’s face. “Me too.”

*****

_Joe_

In the weeks following their wedding, Joe has to give John credit.

His new husband really does try. He tries to make Joe feel as comfortable as possible in his home, going out of his way to make sure they have Joe’s favourite foods stocked in the fridge, and a pile of Joe’s favourite movies ready for them to watch together. John tries his best to smooth the awkwardness between them, and Joe finds it very touching.

When John first shows Joe their bedroom after he moves in, the younger man’s eyes immediately fix on the photograph on John’s nightstand. Behind the glass of the frame are the faces of two young men around Joe’s age, smiling warmly at the camera. One of them has a head of curly fluffy hair with John’s eyes and smile, and the other has dark hair, a moustache, and a rather large overbite. It’s clearly a photo of John and his late husband, and it makes Joe’s heart sink a little.

“I can take it down,” John says quickly, when he notices what Joe is looking at.

“No,” Joe says softly. “I wouldn’t want you to. I don’t wanna erase your past.”

John smiles warmly. “Thank you. I’m sure we’ll have lots of our own photos soon that we can put up.”

There are photos dotted all over the house of Freddie- some of them are just of him and John, and others include a young Brian and Roger. The kitchen and the bathroom are probably the only rooms of the house where Joe doesn’t feel as though Freddie’s eyes are watching him.

They don’t attempt sex again for a couple of nights, and Joe is grateful for the space that John gives him. They share a brief goodnight kiss before going to sleep each evening, and John will drop a kiss to Joe’s hair when he wakes in the morning, but that’s about as far as their intimacy gets. It’s very companionable, but there’s no _passion_ there.

“I’ve been thinking,” John says during dinner one evening, “that perhaps we should take a trip together.”

“Oh?” Joe pushes his pasta around on his plate.

John reaches out and squeezes Joe’s hand. “Yeah. We never really had a honeymoon, and I thought it might be nice if we maybe went to New York.”

“New York?” Joe pauses, lowering his fork. “Really?”

John smiles. “You haven’t seen your family since you got married. And I’d love to meet them.”

Joe feels his heart bubble a little. “Oh. Yeah, that would be really nice.”

“Maybe we can make it a regular thing so you can see your dad as often as possible.”

“Thank you.” Joe leans forward to kiss the older man’s jaw, a wave of affection rolling over him.

It puts Joe in a positive enough mood for him to attempt to give John a blowjob in bed that night. It starts off pretty well; John manages to get hard after a few minutes of Joe working his mouth on his husband’s dick, but the older man remains unusually quiet, and after twenty minutes Joe’s jaw starts to ache.

“Joe,” John says softly, a little shakily, giving the younger man’s hair a gentle tug. “It’s alright. You can stop. This has been really lovely, thank you.”

Joe blinks, his heart sinking. “But you haven’t...”

John strokes the younger man’s face affectionately. “I don’t think I’m going to get there tonight. I promise it’s nothing to do with you- you’re incredible. I’m just an old man with a lot of baggage and you don’t deserve this.”

Joe crawls up to kiss John’s lips. “Hey. Listen, it’s okay. I understand this isn’t easy for you, and of course I’ll respect your boundaries. But I’d love to keep trying to work on this with you. I wanna make you feel good, John, and I can be patient.”

John smiles sweetly. “I want that too, Joe. Thank you for your understanding. You really are too wonderful for me.”

They kiss for a while, and John ends up jacking Joe off while the younger man sighs breathlessly in his lap. It feels more dutiful than passionate, but it’s a step, and John has a pleased look on his face after he watches Joe orgasm.

Things between them don’t feel as awkward after that night, but there’s still something missing. Joe only really notices it when they go to a dinner party at Brian and Gwil’s house, and he sees the way the other younger men behave with their husbands.

It makes his stomach churn a little to see the casual way Brian presses his lips to Gwil’s cheek, or the little affectionate touches between them, or the way Roger and Ben spend most of the evening holding hands. They make it look so _easy_. They look so comfortable around each other, and it only makes Joe feel more self conscious about his lack of public affection with his own husband.

His embarrassment only increases when Gwil and Ben gently probe him about his relationship with John when they’re all alone together. It only emphasises how painfully obvious his own lack of intimacy with his husband is.

It does make Joe feel a little better though to talk things through with his new friends, and while he laughs at Ben’s suggestion of lingerie at first, he can’t help but wonder if maybe the younger man has a point. So far Joe would say he hasn’t approached this in a particularly _creative_ way; perhaps there’s some merit in experimenting with something a bit different. Something a bit fun, a bit _sexy_. At best it might actually help John maintain an erection and achieve an orgasm, and at worst they can both awkwardly laugh it off if it isn’t for them.

It isn’t difficult for Joe to get his hands on some lingerie the following day while John is at work, and Ben even comes with him to help him pick out some stuff.

“This will look great on you,” Ben grins, holding up a lacy black thong. “You’ve got a nice bum, Joe, so you should definitely show it off.”

Joe frowns but laughs. “It doesn’t look very comfortable though. Where the hell are my balls supposed to go?”

“Suit yourself.” Ben admires the thong with a smile. “I might buy one to wear for Rog.”

They end up finding Joe a nice pair of red panties, which thankfully cover his ass and miraculously keep his balls in place. Ben also helps him to pick out a pair of stockings which Joe has to admit make his legs look pretty fantastic.

Ben drops Joe home with a _good_ _luck_ and a bagful of naughty lingerie, and Joe can feel his nerves building as spends the afternoon preparing himself. He takes a long shower, cleaning himself from head to toe (he finds himself blushing as he cleans his ass particularly thoroughly, imagining what it might be like if John’s tongue explored that part of him later).

Joe shaves his legs and does a few sit ups in the hope that he might be able to magic up some abs for himself, but when he slips the underwear on and looks at his untoned torso in the mirror, he knows he’s just going to have to make do with what he’s got.

Around the time he’s expecting John home, Joe arranges himself in what he hopes is a sexy pose on the bed, leaning on his elbows with one leg bent and crossed over the other. When he hears the front door open downstairs, Joe grins and adjusts himself in his panties.

“Joe?” John calls softly. “Are you home?”

Joe clears his throat. “Up here, honey.”

It’s the first time he’s ever used a pet name for his husband, but he hopes it will intrigue John and warm him up for what’s to come.

His heart rate increases in time with John’s footsteps on the stairs, and when his husband appears in the doorway, Joe bites his lip.

John swallows as his eyes travel the length of Joe’s body. “Oh.”

Joe chuckles. “How was your day?”

“Good,” John says, his eyes fixed on Joe’s panties. “Even better now.”

It’s the reaction Joe was hoping for, and when his husband seems frozen on the spot, Joe shifts himself off the bed to press himself up against the older man.

John’s hands plant themselves on Joe’s hips as they kiss, and Joe grins when he feels John’s erection press against him, his own excitement building.

“How was _your_ day?” John asks softly when they part, and there’s something a little playful in his eyes.

“Good,” Joe grins, shivering a little when one of John’s hands tentatively palm his ass. “Did some shopping.”

“I can see that,” John chuckles, sounding a little more confident now.

“Do you like what I bought?” Joe asks innocently, batting his eyes. “ _Husband_.”

“Very much.” John’s hands wander a little more and Joe can feel himself hardening as they kiss. “You look gorgeous, Joe.”

“You have Ben to thank for that,” Joe says breathlessly as their kiss intensifies.

“Yeah?” John’s fingers reach for his own shirt buttons hastily.

“Yeah.” Joe helps the older man out of his shirt. “He suggested that this might be a way to get things moving. And he was right.”

John freezes, one hand on his belt. “Get things moving?”

The heat between them suddenly seems to be sucked out of the room, replaced by something frostier as John’s face falls.

Joe’s heart sinks.

 _Shit_.

John swallows. “Did you...did you tell Ben about...”

Joe can feel his heart breaking as he cups his husband’s face. “We were just talking. At the dinner party last night. The three of us-“

“The _three_ of you?” John’s face pales.

“John...I’m sorry. It was just boys talking, honestly. They asked me if everything was alright in our marriage, and it all just came out-“

John’s shoulders sag. “So you told them about me not being able to perform in the bedroom.”

Joe’s erection has completely disappeared now that he’s spectacularly fucked things up.

“I’m sorry,” Joe says softly. “I should have kept that between us as husbands. I’m so sorry, John.”

John nods, but he refastens his belt and reaches for his shirt. “Um, you know I actually have a bit of work to do so I should probably...”

“Yeah.” Joe covers his chest with his arms, suddenly feeling very unsexy. “Of course.”

As he watches John scramble from the bedroom with tears in his eyes, Joe feels as though he’s never hated himself more. His attempt to bring them closer together has only pushed them further apart.

 _Shit_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Joe’s old friends is in town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! I’ll be really sad to finish this story next week but thank you so much for the encouragement that’s got me this far :)
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

_Gwil_

Over the next few weeks Gwil makes an effort to spend more time with Ben and Joe.

He knows that Joe in particular appreciates spending time with people his own age; after all he’d only very recently moved to London from another continent, and he has no real friends here. If the recent dinner party was anything to go by, Joe needs all the emotional support he can get.

The American seems slightly more reluctant to discuss his marriage and how things are with John, which makes Gwil wonder whether something’s happened between them. Ben also seems to take the hint that Joe would really rather not discuss John, and tries to distract him with jokes and baked goods instead.

The three of them tend to alternate whose house they hang out at, and Gwil finds he enjoys spending time at Ben’s house the most, simply because Gwil and Joe can laugh at all the ridiculous photos of Roger and Ben that have appeared all over the walls. It’s sweet that they seem to have progressed to that point in their relationship so quickly, but none of the photos look as though they’ve been taken seriously; Roger and Ben are pulling silly faces or striking ridiculous poses in nearly every picture.

Their time together always flies by, and they end up setting up a WhatsApp group so they can annoy each other with memes and funny videos day and night. Joe in particular seems to post a lot of crap on there, which Ben finds hilarious, and it makes Gwil feel a little better to know that the older man has something to distract him from whatever is going on at home.

Gwil feels even more reassured when Joe drops them both a message inviting them to his house for lunch while John is at work, and adds that he’s inviting a friend from the USA to join them who’s in town for a few days. Joe seems very excited; he sends them both a string of heart and smiley emojis when Gwil and Ben confirm their attendance.

It turns out that Joe’s friend is also an actor, and Joe first met him when they worked on a project together about ten years back.

Rami Malek is handsome and charming, and although his sense of humour isn’t quite as immature as the other three, he fits in with them very quickly. He recounts tales of some of the practical jokes he and Joe used to play on their cast mates, and it’s clear from Joe’s soft eyes and warm smile that he simply adores Rami.

Gwil watches the way in which the two older men interact with ease, and he wonders how differently things might have turned out for Joe if he’d been allowed to marry Rami. (Ben does ask the question a bit later when Rami disappears to the bathroom, and Joe just blushes and explains that Rami has a girlfriend- a British girlfriend, hence why he’s in town).

The four of them end up playing Mouse Trap, a game that’s sitting on one of John and Joe’s shelves but Joe has never touched before. They laugh as Ben tries to teach Joe the rules, and they end up playing for hours when Joe finally gets the hang of it, completely losing track of the time until John gets home from work.

“Oh, hello,” John says softly when he finds them sat at the kitchen table, still hunched over the board game. “I didn’t realise you’d all still be here.”

“Sorry for intruding,” Gwil says quickly with a smile. “We got a bit carried away. Joe insisted we keep playing until he won a game.”

“Not at all. I’m glad Joe has people to keep him company during the day.” John exchanges friendly cheek kisses with Gwil and Ben, before giving Joe a quick peck on the lips. “Hello, dear.”

John pauses when he reaches Rami, his smile faltering a little. “I’m sorry...I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“No, we haven’t.” Rami smiles and holds out his hand for John to shake. “I’m Rami. Joe and I used to work together.”

John’s eyes shift to Joe, but he returns the smile. “I’m John. Joe’s husband.”

There’s suddenly a noticeable tension in the air.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Rami says, flashing a handsome smile. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

John glances at Joe almost a little nervously, before giving Rami a weak smile. “It’s good to meet you too. You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you’d like?”

Rami does end up accepting the invitation to stay for dinner to avoid eating alone at his hotel, but Gwil and Ben excuse themselves and head home as their husbands are expecting them.

“Rami seems like a nice guy,” Ben comments in the car, a thoughtful look on his face. “Joe seems to get on really well with him.”

“Don’t go there,” Gwil says, not taking his eyes off the road. “Joe is married, so just don’t go there.”

Ben shrugs and slumps in his seat. “I just want him to be happy.”

After Gwil has dropped Ben home, he stops and picks up some Chinese for dinner as he knows Brian is busy working on a paper tonight. He feels happy and relaxed when he gets home, still buzzed from a pleasant afternoon, and he gently calls out Brian’s name as he throws his keys in the bowl by the front door.

“Please come and eat,” Gwil calls in the direction of the study as he heads to the kitchen to unpack his bags. “You’re not getting away with no dinner tonight. I got all vegetarian dishes, especially for you.”

He hums to himself as he sets out plates and cutlery, smiling when he hears the sound of Brian’s gentle footsteps.

“How was your day?” Brian murmurs softly as he kisses Gwil’s cheek.

“It was good,” Gwil says happily, laying out the food. “It was really nice.”

“How are the boys?”

“They’re well. Joe’s friend was in town so he joined us too. It seemed to cheer Joe up a bit.”

Brian nods but doesn’t say anything in response to that.

Gwil gives him a smile as they take their seats at the table. “How was your day? How’s the paper coming along?”

Brian grins and lays a piece of paper down on the table, sliding it towards Gwil.

The younger man raises an eyebrow curiously as he takes it, feeling slightly confused when he sees it’s a sheet of music and lyrics.

“I finished the paper last week,” Brian says shyly. “This is what I’ve been working on recently.”

Gwil smiles when he reads the title of the song.

 _You_ _Take_ _My_ _Breath_ _Away_

“You wrote this?” he asks softly.

“Not all of it.” Brian looks even more bashful. “Freddie started writing it before he died. But recently I’ve felt inspired to finish it.”

Gwil blushes and glances at the lyrics.

 _Look_ _into_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _you’ll_ _see_

 _I’m_ _the_ _only_ _one_

 _You’ve_ _captured_ _my_ _love_

 _Stolen_ _my_ _heart_

 _Changed_ _my_ _life_

“It’s for you,” Brian says softly.

Gwil feels warmth flood through him, and he has to blink a couple of times to avert the stinging sensation in his eyes.

After dinner, Gwil asks Brian to play the song for him, and he can barely keep the grin from his face when he hears his husband sing for the first time.

They make love on the sofa, and Gwil’s heart is bursting with emotion as Brian starts humming the song under his breath.

His blood is roaring in his ears so much that he doesn’t quite make out what Brian whispers to him as he comes.

*****

_Ben_

As much as Ben loves spending time with his husband, he always looks forward to an afternoon with the boys.

Although he’s the youngest, Gwil and Joe are still similar enough in age that they all have the same sense of humour, and pretty similar interests in terms of films, books and music. Ben has only known them a short while but they’re quickly becoming best friends, and he ends up spending nearly all his spare time with them when Roger is at work. They talk about anything and everything, but Joe doesn’t seem to want to gossip about his marriage or his husband in the way that Gwil and Ben do, and Ben manages to restrain himself from prying.

He is intrigued though when Joe announces he’s invited a friend over for lunch one afternoon; Ben doesn’t think he’s ever seen the older man quite this excited before.

“I bet he’s Joe’s ex-boyfriend,” Ben speculates when Gwil picks him up to head over to Joe’s. “Maybe they were lovers but he wasn’t wealthy enough for Joe to marry, y’know, cos Joe needed the money for his dad.”

“Nah,” Gwil says, keeping his eyes on the road. “Joe would have told us. I reckon Joe’s just excited to be able to see someone from his old life. He hasn’t been home since he got married.”

They’re introduced to Rami Malek as soon as they arrive, and it’s the first time Ben has ever seen Joe looking properly relaxed. He seems at ease around Rami throughout the afternoon, and Ben can’t help but think they’d make a cute couple (when he raises that observation with Joe later, the older man simply tells him that Rami has a girlfriend and they’re both _just_ _friends_ ).

When John arrives home that evening, there’s a softness in Joe’s eyes which makes Ben think that even if Joe and Rami were both single, Joe night not want him anyway.

He still worries about Joe’s happiness though, and he’s mulling it over long after Gwil drops him back at home that night.

He tells Roger all about his afternoon over dinner, and his concerns about Joe and John.

“They’ll work it out,” Roger says gently. “Trust me.”

“How can you know that?” Ben asks through a mouthful of chicken.

“I’ve known John for a very long time, Ben. Trust me when I say it takes a little time with him. It’s still early days really.”

Ben doesn’t say anything more on it, and he’s glad when Roger changes the subject after they eat in silence for a few minutes.

“I’ve managed to get Queen a gig,” Roger says proudly.

“A gig?” Ben can feel himself beaming when he hears the excitement in his husband’s voice.

“It’s not huge,” Roger says bashfully. “It’s in a couple of weeks at a small music venue in London. We’re only going to be a supporting act. But there’s going to be all sorts of people from the music industry there. This could be a huge deal for us.” Roger blushes as he plays with his food. “I’m trying not to get my hopes up, but this could be big for Queen.”

“That’s amazing,” Ben says gently. “One gig could lead to another, and then who knows.”

“Yeah,” Roger chuckles. “Who knows.”

The older man is in a particularly cheerful mood for the rest of dinner, and as they’re clearing up he sneaks in a few playful slaps of Ben’s arse and some slow kisses.

“You’re gonna be a rock star,” Ben giggles as he kisses his husband.

Roger grins. “Does that mean you get to be my groupie?”

“Ooh.” Ben can feel arousal shoot through him. “Yes please, Mr Taylor.”

Their lips meet, and Ben decides he’s really rather into this little role-play.

“I’ve been a fan of yours for so long,” Ben purrs, reaching for his husband’s belt. “I think you’re really sexy.”

Roger’s eyes darken as he presses Ben up against the kitchen counter, moaning when Ben slips his hand in his trousers to stroke him.

“I’ve wanted this forever,” Ben sighs as Roger mouths at his neck. “I fantasise about you fucking me every time I see you play.”

He ends up falling to his knees, sucking Roger’s dick as the older man moans and grips Ben’s hair. They’re so in sync and have such a good rhythm going tonight, both on a high from Roger’s good news, that Ben’s feeling particularly playful.

He releases Roger’s erection from his mouth with a _pop_ , and before Roger has a chance to complain, Ben is on his feet and stripping out of his clothes. Roger watches him hungrily, and with a cheeky grin, Ben wiggles his bum and darts for the door.

“Oi!” Roger laughs. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Ben throws a wink over his shoulder. “If you want to fuck me, you’ll have to catch me.”

Roger laughs as he starts chasing the younger man, stripping off his clothes as he goes. They dart from room to room, Ben shrieking with laughter as his husband chases him, swatting his bum whenever he’s in reach.

The older man eventually catches him on the upstairs landing, wrapping one arm around Ben’s waist and pulling the giggling man close, grabbing at his arse as he presses his erection against him and ushers him to the bedroom.

Roger ends up fingering Ben for what feels like forever, opening him up so intimately and deliciously that Ben’s whole body is trembling in minutes.

When Roger slides into him, gripping his hips and kissing his neck, Ben knows he won’t last long.

“I want you in the front row,” Roger says breathlessly as he fucks Ben slowly. “Whether this gig is our first or our last, I want you there.”

“I’ll be there,” Ben promises, lacing his fingers with his husband’s, smiling when the cool metal of Roger’s wedding ring presses against his fingers.

When he comes with Roger’s name on his lips and his husband inside him, Ben feels something else bubble inside him alongside his orgasm. Mixed in with the pleasure is definitely pride and happiness for his husband, but when Roger looks down at him with bright blue eyes, Ben knows what it is that’s making him choke up.

It’s love.

*****

_Joe_

The first few days after the lingerie incident are pretty awkward. 

They barely speak, and although John is perfectly civil towards Joe, the warmth they’d been starting to build with each other has completely fizzled. It makes Joe want to scream with frustration, and for the first time he feels like he’s really on the verge of giving up on his marriage.

But Joe knows he can’t afford a second failed marriage. No one else will ever want him after another divorce, and his dad’s hospital bills are so eye-watering that short of winning the lottery, Joe just can’t see any other solution.

Besides, Joe actually _likes_ John. He’s sweet and kind and a good husband, and Joe knows he’s unlikely to find anyone better. He feels like they really could have _something_ if they just get over this hump.

He finds himself feeling so hopeless and homesick that he ends up phoning the only person he can think of for advice.

As always, Rami knows just what to say to make Joe feel better.

“So we’ve established that trying to hop on John’s dick isn’t working,” Rami says gently. “Maybe you need to take a different approach. Have you actually tried _talking_ to him?”

Joe bites his lip and hugs his knees to his chest, cradling his phone against his ear. “I mean, we talk at dinner and stuff. He asks me about my day and I ask him about his.”

“ _Riveting_ ,” Rami chuckles. “Sorry, Joe, that was uncalled for. But seriously, have you thought about really talking to him? Maybe you should try and get to know the guy a little bit better. Try and build intimacy with him in a different way. And then maybe the sexy stuff will naturally fall into place afterwards.”

Joe knows Rami has a point, and trying to have a conversation with his husband seems like a less daunting task than trying to have sex with him. He thanks his friend for the advice, and allows himself to get a bit excited when Rami mentions that he’ll be in London soon to visit his girlfriend.

“We can hang out, if you’re free?” Rami suggests. “There’s one day that week when Lucy’s got plans she can’t get out of with her friends, and I’d love to come see your new place. And meet John, of course.”

Joe does feel a little more positive after his conversation with Rami, and the anticipation of seeing his friend gives him the small confidence boost he needs. He makes a very firm decision that he’s actually going to _try_.

When John gets home from work that evening, he gives Joe a quick hello kiss before immediately disappearing to the spare room where he keeps his bass and acoustic guitar. Joe decides to busy himself with preparing dinner while he builds up the courage to make his first move, rehearsing what he’s going to say.

When he’s finished all his prep work and slides the lasagna into the oven, he takes a deep breath before heading to the spare bedroom. His mouth is in his heart as he knocks softly on the door, and he opens it when he hears the sound of guitar-playing abruptly stop on the other side.

“Hey,” Joe says softly, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” John replies, clutching his guitar close to his chest like a lifeline. “Sorry I was a little grumpy when I came in. Had a bit of a rubbish day at work.”

“Oh.” Joe shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Do you wanna...talk about it?”

John bites his lip hesitantly, his shoulders drooping. “I had to do a big presentation today. It didn’t go very well. I’m not very good at talking in front of people.”

Joe shuffles into the room and takes a seat beside his husband. “Maybe it went better than you thought it did? You could be your own worst critic, John.”

John smiles sadly. “I got asked all these questions and my mind just went blank. It was terribly embarrassing.”

“Oh, John. I’m really sorry it didn’t go the way you wanted. You’re a brilliant engineer though and that’s what your reputation will be based on.” Joe gives him a warm smile. “Will a cuddle make things a little better?”

John’s smile grows a little warmer as he sets his guitar aside and pats his lap.

That in itself feels like a small victory, and Joe grins when John presses a kiss to his cheek as he seats himself in his husband’s lap.

“If you have any more presentations coming up at work, maybe we could practice together?” Joe suggests. “I probably won’t understand what you’re talking about, but I could sit there and listen and tell you how awesome you are.”

John chuckles at that. “That would be nice.”

They sit in silence in each other’s arms for a few moments, and then Joe remembers why he came up here.

“Listen,” Joe says gently, running hesitant fingers through John’s hair. “I just wanted to apologise properly for the other night. I’m so sorry, John. I didn’t mean to embarrass you and I shouldn’t have talked about that stuff with anyone else.”

John squeezes the younger man gently. “It’s alright, Joe. I think I probably overreacted a bit. You should be able to talk to your friends about our marriage. I’m sorry things have been a bit funny between us.”

Feeling encouraged, Joe wraps his arms around John’s neck and kisses his cheek.

“I just want us to be a team,” Joe says softly. “I really wanna try and make that happen.”

“Me too.”

Joe squeezes John’s knee. “I made a lasagna for dinner. You hungry?”

“Very.” John kisses Joe’s lips. “Thank you.”

They head downstairs hand in hand, and Joe feels as though they’ve made a tiny bit of progress.

Dinner is a lot more comfortable than it’s been over the last couple of days, and they crack open a bottle of wine and spend some time bitching about their respective jobs. Joe learns all about how John had developed his love for electronics from his father, and how he’d been obsessed with tinkering and building his own devices as a young man. Joe shares some of the worst acting jobs he’s ever had, and they end up laughing over their most embarrassing professional moments.

They wash the dishes together with smiles on their faces, and Joe blushes when John compliments his cooking. They top up their glasses with more wine and settle down in front of the TV; John lets Joe pick the movie.

Joe decides to pick _Annie_ , and his heart flutters when John opens his arms so that Joe can settle himself against his husband’s chest.

“I’ve missed having someone to cuddle,” John sighs happily, kissing Joe’s hair.

They’re laughing and giggling like schoolboys in no time after Joe’s rendition of _It’s_ _A_ _Hard_ _Knock_ _Life_ , a little drunk on wine, and when they go to bed John opens his arms up again for Joe to settle himself.

They continue a similar pattern over the next few days, spending more time together in the evenings, and getting to know each other with a glass of wine in hand in front of the soft glow of the TV.

It gives Joe hope, and things are going well enough that he decides to avoid talking to Gwil and Ben about his marriage when they hang out. He’s already messed things up once by sharing too many intimate details, and he doesn’t want to do anything to shake his husband’s trust in him.

He does drop a text to Rami though to let him know that things are a lot better with John, and he invites him round to lunch when he’s in London to meet Gwil and Ben.

Seeing Rami again only puts him in an even better mood.

“Look at you, Mr Mazzello,” Rami grins when he turns up at the house, pulling Joe in for a hug. “A married man.”

“It’s Mr Deacon now, actually,” Joe says, his chest flooding with warmth as he hugs his friend back.

“Joe Deacon. Has a nice ring to it. Wow, this house is amazing, man. Really nice!”

Joe gives him a tour, and then when Gwil and Ben arrive they spend the afternoon reminiscing about when they worked together. It’s a wonderful afternoon, and Joe doesn’t think he’s laughed this much since he left New York. When Rami goes to the bathroom, Ben jokingly asks whether Joe would have ever considered marrying him.

While the answer once would have been _yes_ , the idea of not being married to John actually makes Joe feel a little sad. The idea of not curling up with John in the evening in front of a movie makes his heart ache a little, and he thinks he may have finally got to the point where his marriage actually makes him _happy_.

He’s in a good mood for the rest of the afternoon: he ends up thrashing the boys at Mouse Trap despite never having played before, and when John gets home he’s excited to introduce his husband to Rami.

“Oh, hello,” John says softly when he pokes his head round the kitchen door. “I didn’t realise you’d all still be here.”

“Sorry for intruding,” Gwil says with a smile. “We got a bit carried away. Joe insisted we keep playing until he won a game.”

“Not at all. I’m glad Joe has people to keep him company during the day.” John exchanges friendly cheek kisses with the younger men, before giving Joe a quick peck on the lips. “Hello, dear.”

John’s body language stiffens when he sees Rami, the way it does when he’s around someone he doesn’t know well. “I’m sorry...I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“No, we haven’t.” Rami smiles and holds out his hand for John to shake. “I’m Rami. Joe and I used to work together.”

John returns the smile, but Joe can sense he’s a little uncomfortable. “I’m John. Joe’s husband.”

John seems a little nervous, disheartened even, and Joe can tell that the offer for Rami to stay for dinner is mostly out of politeness.

Gwil and Ben can’t stay, which leaves a rather awkward atmosphere between the three of them over dinner. Rami is luckily as charming as ever, politely asking John about his job and his band. But Joe doesn’t miss the sad look on John’s face every time Rami flashes Joe a handsome smile or cracks an inside joke that makes Joe laugh.

Just before Rami later makes his exit after thanking them both for dinner, Joe can sense the tension in the air when his friend gives him a hug. He can sense something radiating from John that feels a lot like jealousy.

The moment Rami is out the door, John storms off to the kitchen.

Joe sighs and rolls his eyes.

He follows his husband to the kitchen, frowning when he sees the older man clearing up dishes noisily, displeasure clear on his face.

“Okay,” Joe says, leaning on the doorframe. “You wanna tell me what this is all about? You’ve been in a mood all evening.”

John slams a cupboard door shut. “I’m not in a mood.”

Joe snorts. “You clearly are. This is about Rami, right? Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that he was gonna be in town. His plans change sometimes and I didn’t wanna get my hopes up. I haven’t seen him in ages so I invited him over.”

John sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not that, Joe.”

“Then what is it?”

There’s a pause, and John doesn’t quite meet Joe’s eyes.

“He’s so perfect for you,” John says quietly.

Joe frowns. “What?”

“He’s perfect for you. He’s young and handsome and you have so much in common.”

“He has a girlfriend, John.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want him.”

“I _don’t_ want him. He’s a good friend, but that’s it. I’m married to _you_.”

John sniffs. “You didn’t even tell me about him. He’s a good friend, and yet you’ve never once mentioned him in the time we’ve been married.”

“Because you never let me in!” Joe screams, ignoring the way John flinches when he raises his voice. “Believe it or not, but I actually _want_ to be your husband, John. I didn’t at first, but I do now. I want to get to know you and I want to share things with you but you have this wall up all the time, and breaking it down is exhausting. I know you married me because you need me to make Queen work, but you could at least _try_. You could at least try to make this marriage work. I know I’m not Freddie and I know you don’t have feelings for me like you did for him, but you could at least _try_.”

Joe pauses from his monologue, his chest heaving and tears in his eyes.

John’s face is pale. “What are you talking about, Joe?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Joe’s voice is quieter, more calm now. “Our marriage has no... _passion_. It’s emotionless.”

“Emotionless?” John echoes softly.

Joe freezes, wishing he could take back what he’s just said.

“ _Emotionless_?” John repeats, firmer this time, something close to anger on his face.

Joe is just about to open his mouth and say something, before John is storming across the kitchen towards him. For a split second Joe wonders if his husband actually might _hit_ him, but then John is pressing him against the doorframe and smashing their lips together.

Joe is stunned for a moment as John’s lips move against his, but when John’s tongue enters his mouth, Joe wraps his arms around John’s neck and kisses back fiercely. Their tongues duel as John rubs his hands down Joe’s sides to his hips, and when they pull apart, John’s eyes widen as he pants for breath.

“Jesus, Joe, I’m so sorry. That was more aggressive than I would usually-“

“Don’t apologise for _that_ ,” Joe says, pulling John in for another kiss.

When they part, John takes one of Joe’s hands and presses it to his chest.

“If you only knew what was going on in _here_ , Joe,” John says softly. “Then you wouldn’t call our marriage emotionless.”

Joe presses a softer kiss to John’s lips. “So let me in.”

John captures Joe’s lips once more as they grab at each other, and Joe grins when John reaches for his belt. He thinks this may be the first time John has initiated anything sexual, and it’s such a fucking turn on. He presses his head back against the doorframe when John slips his hand into Joe’s underwear and strokes his dick slowly as he kisses the younger man’s neck.

Joe is so impatient that he fumbles with John’s belt too, wrapping his hand around John’s thick erection. Joe is so happy that he lets out a little laugh; the two of them are still fully dressed, but somehow playing with each other’s cocks in the kitchen is the hottest thing ever.

“It’s getting a bit hot in here,” John chuckles, his face flushed. “Should we perhaps go up to the bedroom? And maybe get a bit more naked?”

Joe nods eagerly, giving his husband a gentle push so that he can pull his t-shirt over his head and shove his pants and underwear down to his ankles and kick them off. John looks at him, really _looks_ at him, and Joe grins as he gives a few quick strokes to his own cock before turning and sprinting for the bedroom.

There’s a moment’s pause before he hears John’s footsteps behind him, and the rustle of clothing as the older man strips off his clothes.

They’re both naked by the time they reach the bedroom, and Joe giggles as John tackles him to the bed. Joe moans when the older man’s lips trace his neck and move down his body, latching on to one nipple and suckling gently while a large hand strokes his cock. Joe’s body is flooded with pleasure as he digs his heels into the mattress.

“Beautiful thing,” John praises, fumbling in the nightstand for a condom and lube.

“John,” Joe says huskily. “We don’t have to do that if you don’t want. We can just touch each other if you like.”

“I _do_ want it.” John coats his fingers in lube, which makes Joe’s dick twitch. “If you want it?”

“I want it. I want _you_ , John.”

John’s fingers inside him are _incredible_. The act has all the intimacy that Joe has craved since they got married; John gently nudges Joe’s nose with his own as their eyes meet and the older man’s fingers open him wide.

Joe rolls the condom on his husband, and John gives him a warm smile. They’ve never got this far before.

“Is this position okay?” John asks softly as he settles between Joe’s legs, stroking his face. “Me on top of you?”

“It’s great,” Joe says, his voice thick.

“Tell me if I hurt you at all.”

Joe moans as he feels his husband’s cock nudge at his entrance, pushing in gently. It’s been a while since Joe has felt the familiar burn and stretch of penetration, but John’s little sighs of pleasure quickly make him forget any discomfort. The feeling of John finally being inside him is overwhelming; it’s about more than just the sex. It’s about the trust in John’s eyes and his willingness to be vulnerable with Joe.

Joe wraps his legs around John’s waist once his husband is inside him fully, and their eyes meet again while John gives Joe a minute to adjust.

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since Freddie died,” John says softly.

Joe strokes his husband’s face. “I’m really glad you’re my husband. I’m proud to be married to you.”

John starts thrusting gently, and Joe nudges the older man’s rear with his foot, encouraging him to go deeper. John takes the hint and increases the pace, grunting as he kisses Joe’s neck. The passion that Joe has spent so long fantasising about is finally there in his husband’s eyes and in his husband’s touch.

He can’t remember the last time he was nailed quite this hard, and John’s dick hitting his sweet spot makes him gasp the older man’s name. John is fucking him so hard that they’re almost bouncing on the mattress.

“C’mon, John,” Joe encourages. “You’re screwing me so good. Oh god, you feel so good. Shit, I’m so lucky to have a man who can fuck me like this, fuck, I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m gonna come-“

Joe orgasms with John’s name on his lips, trembling with pleasure beneath his husband. His legs feel like jelly, but he spreads his legs wide so that John can thrust a few more times and finish inside him.

The older man collapses on top of him, and they hold each other close in the afterglow of their orgasms. Their eyes meet, and suddenly they’re giggling and laughing into each other’s mouths as they kiss.

 _This_ is what Joe wanted. A marriage where he can laugh with his husband after amazing passionate sex; a marriage where he and his husband can be open and vulnerable together.

A marriage where he can fall in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it. Thank you so much to everyone who’s read and commented on this fic- I’ve enjoyed writing it so much and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it. You are all lovely <3 
> 
> Lyrics belong to Queen.

**_Two_ _years_ _later_**

_Brian_

Brian taps his foot nervously as the faint hum of the crowd outside grows a little louder.

He sighs and runs his fingers nervously along the Red Special, currently perched on his lap, trying to swallow down the feeling of wanting to be sick. His stomach is churning horribly and he hates himself for feeling like this; it isn’t even as if this is their first performance in front of an audience, or even their first performance in front of a _large_ audience. But it seems that no matter how many times they do this, the initial feeling of terror mixed with excitement will never quite disappear.

He isn’t even aware that he’s tapping his nails on his guitar until Gwil reaches over to gently take Brian’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Breathe,” Gwil says with a gentle smile. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Brian rolls his eyes playfully. “Says the person who doesn’t have to perform in front of thousands.” He squeezes Gwil’s hand gratefully though and brings the younger man’s knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“You always get like this,” Gwil chuckles, kissing Brian’s cheek. “Even though you’ve done this so many times, and every single time you’ve been amazing. You’re a frickin’ rock star, Bri.”

Brian laughs and wraps an arm around Gwil. “Thank you, dear. You always know what to say to calm me down. What would I do without you?”

Gwil bats his eyes. “Be a boring old man, probably.”

“Probably,” Brian agrees.

He still can’t quite believe that he’s been married to this amazing man for two years now. This beautiful, kind, incredible man.

The last two years have been the most incredible years of his life. His marriage has only gone from strength to strength, and it’s thanks to his husband’s patience and encouragement that he’s persevered with Queen. And it’s certainly all paid off.

Brian thinks of all the times he’s played in front of Gwil- just Gwil, an audience of one. The only audience he’ll ever need. He thinks of Gwil’s warm smile and sparkling eyes that seem to look right into him as he plays; even in a crowd of thousands, those eyes are the only thing that stands out to him.

Brian glances over to John and Joe sitting on the other side of the dressing room, chatting quietly and lost in their own world. John seems surprisingly calm, but Joe is doing a good job of distracting him by showing him funny videos on his phone. They’re a sweet couple, and Brian can’t help but think that Joe is the best thing that’s happened to John since Freddie.

Their quiet moment is interrupted by Roger and Ben, who burst into the room hand in hand, both in a fit of giggles. They’re both red in the face and look a little windswept, and Brian would be annoyed that they’re so late if it weren’t for the joyful smiles on their faces.

“It’s about bloody time,” Brian laughs. “You’re an hour late! We’re going on in a minute. Adam’s been running around looking for you.”

Roger grins and wraps an arm around Roger’s waist. “Sorry. We, er, got a little delayed.”

Joe laughs as he makes eye contact with Ben, poking his tongue to the inside of his cheek and pumping his fist near his mouth to mimic a blowjob. Ben just sticks his tongue out as he blushes.

One of the stage assistants pokes their head around the door telling them to be in place in five minutes, and Roger quickly runs his fingers through his hair before searching for his drumsticks.

Brian stands with a sigh, but Gwil gives him a reassuring smile.

“You’re gonna be amazing,” the younger man says softly, pressing a kiss to Brian’s jaw. “I love you.”

Brian will never get used to hearing Gwil say those words.

Every time he hears them, his blood roars in his ears and his heart stops. He feels both stronger and weaker at the same time.

“I love you too,” Brian says gently, suddenly feeling as though he could play to a crowd of billions.

*****

_Roger_

“Thank god you’re here.” Adam presses the drumsticks into Roger’s hands. “Brian was thinking about making _me_ play the drums.”

Roger laughs and winks. “You stick to the singing.”

It’s hard to believe that Adam has been with them for nearly a year now. When they’d first started playing prominent gigs, Roger and Brian had filled in as singers (John _still_ insisted that he simply can’t sing) as they’d been hesitant to replace Freddie’s role. Freddie had been the whole reason they’d got this far after all; the whole reason they’d forced themselves into marriages to give Queen a chance. To make Queen the band that Freddie never had a chance to see. It had just felt too wrong to try and bring someone else in.

But they’d soon discovered that singing on top of playing was incredibly exhausting, and they hadn’t been able to give it their full energy. They’d advertised for a lead singer and they’d known as soon as they met Adam that he’d be perfect. They never thought they’d find anyone who’d have the same kind of power in their voice as Freddie, or the same kind of stage presence. And Adam certainly isn’t Freddie; he has a style all of his own, but it’s just as captivating and mesmerising.

Adam sticks out his tongue. “Maybe wait until _after_ the show to fuck Ben next time, yeah?”

Roger is still too high from his earlier orgasm to feel embarrassed. Usually he doesn’t fuck before a show, especially not _right_ before a show, but when Ben had bent over to unload the dishwasher in his underwear this morning and wiggled his bum, Roger hadn’t been able to resist. They’d fucked right there on the kitchen table, and Ben’s sighed _I_ _love_ _you_ as he’d come had been worth driving through every red light to make the concert on time.

Adam does one more quick vocal warm up over the chatter of the crowd before throwing his bandmates a grin and running on stage to the sound of cheers.

Roger twirls his drumsticks and pushes his sunglasses further up his nose before following, the waves of sound from the audience hitting him square in the chest. He can see Brian and John waving to the crowd as they take their places and Roger settles himself behind the drums.

Roger glances up to one of the balconies, smiling when he sees Ben, Gwil and Joe sitting together in the private box closest to the stage. Ben makes eye contact with him, and smiles warmly as he makes a heart shape with his fingers. Roger’s glad he’s wearing his sunglasses, both because it means he can actually see Ben’s face and also because he doesn’t want anyone to see him cry.

He’s vaguely aware of Brian speaking into the microphone to open the show, but Roger is transfixed on Ben. His beautiful husband.

“We’d like to start off with a song that the three of us wrote together,” Brian says into the microphone, “for our beautiful husbands.” He gestures up at the balcony, and the crowd goes wild.

Roger blows a kiss to Ben to the sound of Adam singing the opening notes.

 _When_ _love_ _breaks_ _up_

 _When_ _the_ _dawn_ _light_ _wakes_ _up_

 _A_ _new_ _life_ _is_ _born_

 _Somehow_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _this_ _final_ _breakthrough_

_NOW_

The crowd screams as they launch into the song, and Roger suddenly feels like he’s twenty-one years old and playing with Queen for the very first time in a dingy lecture hall.

 _Break_ _through_ _these_ _barriers_ _of_ _pain_

 _Break_ _through_ _to_ _the_ _sunshine_ _from_ _the_ _rain_

 _Make_ _my_ _feelings_ _known_ _towards_ _you_

 _Turn_ _my_ _heart_ _inside_ _and_ _out_ _for_ _you_ _now_

It’s an incredible atmosphere today, but Roger isn’t really focussing on anyone other than Ben. Ben is the one who smiled encouragingly at him through Queen’s first proper public performance when he’d been so nervous. Ben is the one who’s been at every performance since, cheering and singing and kissing Roger backstage after every show.

Roger doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone more.

 _If_ _I_ _could_ _only_ _reach_ _you_

 _If_ _I_ _could_ _make_ _you_ _smile_

 _If_ _I_ _could_ _only_ _reach_ _you_

 _That_ _would_ _really_ _be_ _a_ _breakthrough_

*****

_John_

John barely has a chance to get his bass off as he heads backstage before he’s nearly knocked off balance by his husband throwing himself into his arms. Joe runs at him at such a speed that John nearly falls on his arse as the younger man crashes into him, but manages to steady himself to support his husband’s weight as Joe wraps his legs around John’s waist.

“Hey, rock star!” Joe plants a sloppy kiss on John’s lips. “That was awesome.”

He’s vaguely aware of Gwil and Ben giving Brian and Roger congratulatory hugs and kisses as well, but Joe’s smile is too bright for him to focus on anything else.

“Thank you, dear,” John chuckles. “I’m going to have to put you down though otherwise I might drop you. I’m a weak old man.”

Joe allows the older man to lower him gently to the ground, stealing another kiss as he goes.

“You get better and better every time,” Joe says proudly. He leans in closer and lowers his voice. “Come with me to the bathroom?”

John’s breath hitches and his cock twitches in his trousers as he laces his fingers with his husband’s and lets Joe lead him to the men’s room backstage. Luckily the others are so distracted and buzzed from the performance that they don’t seem to notice John and Joe slipping away.

The two of them kiss as they stumble into the toilets, their tongues duelling and their hands caressing and squeezing and stroking. Joe manoeuvres them into a cubicle, locking the door behind him and sinking to his knees as he reaches for John’s belt. The cheeky grin on his face makes John fall in love with him all over again.

“I guess I really am a rock star,” John chuckles, stroking Joe’s hair. He moans when Joe fishes his cock out and pumps it gently.

“You’re _my_ rock star,” Joe says softly, before leaning forward to take John into his mouth.

John tries to keep his hips still as Joe works his mouth on him, and he bites his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. He still can’t quite believe that someone as lovely as Joe is willing to do this for him, and it makes him reflect back on how much their relationship has developed over the last two years.

After they’d married, it had taken them a while to learn how to be intimate together, but the awkwardness between them had steadily dissolved into gentle warmth and affection. It hadn’t taken John long to fall in love with his young husband- a man who’d shown him how to laugh and have fun like he used to before Freddie died.

There’d been a selfish part of John that had been terrified that Joe might leave him when his father died. He’d wondered if Joe would want to unshackle himself from their marriage once he no longer needed John, and John had just assumed that would be when his dad passed away.

But Joe had needed John more than anything when he’d lost his dad. In fact, it made their marriage even stronger. John’s heart had broken for the younger man, and he’d held Joe and cried with him and comforted him.

It made him think about something that Freddie used to say whenever they were arguing or having money problems or dealing with sick relatives-

“ _Darling_ , _you_ _can_ _only_ _really_ _judge_ _the_ _strength_ _of_ _a_ _marriage_ _by_ _how_ _two_ _people_ _treat_ _each_ _other_ _in_ _the_ _worst_ _of_ _times_.”

John brushes a thumb over one of Joe’s cheeks and smiles. They really had seen each other through the worst of times. They’d only grown closer after Joe’s dad died, and now they have a marriage just as genuinely warm and loving as John’s marriage with Freddie had been. And while a lack of passion might have been a problem in the beginning, it’s certainly not anymore.

John finishes that thought just as he comes, gasping and spilling into Joe’s mouth.

He grabs hold of the wall to steady himself as Joe lovingly licks his cock clean before tucking him back into his trousers. It’s not often that Joe sucks John off right up to the point of orgasm, so he must be in a really good mood tonight.

“Wow,” John says a little shakily, reaching down to help Joe up. “So that’s what it feels like to get a blowjob in a public loo.”

Joe laughs and presses a kiss to John’s jaw. “Rock n’ roll, baby.”

John hums and pulls Joe close. “I don’t think my knees will be able to take this hard floor, but when we get home I’d love it if you’d sit on my face.”

Joe blushes but giggles, his eyes shining. “I’d love that too.” He kisses John’s lips. “I love _you_.”

John smiles warmly. “I love you too, sweetheart. Thank you for being here tonight. Thank you for being here every night.”

Their lips meet again as they kiss gently, and they head back to the dressing room hand in hand.

The others have already changed and are ready to leave, and they wolf-whistle when John and Joe walk in.

“You couldn’t wait until you got home to suck John’s cock?” Ben quips with a grin.

“You couldn’t wait until after the show to suck Roger’s,” Joe retorts with a laugh.

They engage in some friendly banter while John tidies himself up, and by the time he’s ready, the younger men have decided that they should all go out for pizza to celebrate Queen’s performance.

It means that John will have to wait a little longer to eat Joe’s arse, but Joe seems happy enough for now.

John grins as he laces his fingers with his husband’s, his heart melting as he thinks back to when they’d first got married and Joe had told him that he just wanted the two of them to be a team. As Joe smiles back at him, John knows that they’ve most certainly achieved that goal.

They really are a team.

They’re _all_ a team.

END


End file.
